


It's a Wonderland

by gnashing_teeth



Category: Flowers for Mrs. Harris
Genre: Blushing, F/M, First Meetings, M/M, Other, Photography, Snow Day, Winter, gender neutral reader, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnashing_teeth/pseuds/gnashing_teeth
Summary: short, winter drabble with Bob from the musical Flowers for Mrs. Harris since I love Louis Maskell a lot :)
Relationships: Bob (Flowers for Mrs. Harris)/Reader





	It's a Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Been listening to the cast album of Flowers for Mrs. Harris so it's been giving me a little bit of inspiration. Since it's Christmas and I love the scene where Bob is singing to Ada about the freshly fallen snow I wanted to write a little drabble on the Reader meeting him in a similar situation. I wrote him a bit shyly since that's how he is about Pamela in the musical.

You gasp, wisps of breath twirling in the air along with the fresh snow falling. Gently, your fingers spread, palm up to see the delicate crystals perch themselves against the wool fibers of your glove. Impermanent frost, each flake begins to melt with the heat that radiates from your hand. 

It’s the subtle metallic click that causes you to glance up. 

It’s a young man a little ways away from you. He’s turning pink as he fumbles with the camera in his hand, stammering, “I-I didn’t mean to take it without telling you,” he’s scrambling for the words, “It sort of just happened… It was just a perfect shot, your expression, the posture-” 

“It’s alright,” you interrupt him and smile.

He draws in a breath, you can’t tell if he is trembling from the cold or something more. You walk closer to him; his face still glowing bright, his glasses partly fogged. You smile wider; there are snowflakes intermingled with his wild curls that poke out from his wooly hat. 

“It’s a wonderland, isn’t it?” he’s biting back his own grin and it makes his face a little lopsided; you let out a chuckle, he’s still charming regardless.

“Very much so.” you finally say, meeting his eyes and watching as his glasses fog further, “I’ll let you keep that picture…” he’s clinging giddy to his camera, “but you’ll have to show it to me once you get your roll back.” you tease. 

He’s excitable, leaning towards you and bending himself shorter, “Oh, of course! I’d love to! Uh….” he’s clumsy and goofy again not knowing your name. 

You reach your hand out toward him, introducing yourself. 

Beaming brightly, he shakes your hand back with vigor, “I’m Bob!” 


End file.
